


You owe me

by starcrossed92



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92/pseuds/starcrossed92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jesse hadn't called Beca's dad? How would that have changed their evening? Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owe me

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first published work on A03 so I hope you enjoy.

Beca stood facing the officer nodding as she listened to him speak. She could see the other Bella's standing on the other side of the room watching her cautiously, waiting for a sign that would indicate to them what was happening. Beca's eye's flashed quickly over to where Jesse was standing catching the concerned look on his face before flashing back to the officer in front of her.

"it'll just be a formality" he assured her "I'm just gonna check some quick details with the manager and then take you to the station. Alright miss?" The officer looked at her for assurance that she was listening. Beca nodded her head quickly; keeping her mouth shut was the best way of avoiding trouble. The officer nodded at her before stepping away.

Beca sighed and looked down. She was going to kill fat Amy. Feet appeared in her line of vision, judging by the lack of heals it wasn't a Bella. Beca looked up at Jesse and forced a half smile.

"so?" he prompted "you heading for the green mile?" Beca rolled her eyes at the movie reference.

"looks that way, I have to head to the station"

"shit Beca I'm sorry" Jesse moaned running a hand over his face.

"Don't worry" Beca said glaring over Jesse's shoulder at Amy who was hiding, unsuccessfully, behind Lily and Jessica. Looking back at Jesse she continued, "I don't blame you, but I need a favor"

Jesse snapped to attention.

"bail me out"

"wh..what?" He stumbled looking shocked for a second.

"bail me out. I don't want my dad involved in this." Beca paused for a second before adding, "please Jesse"

Something clicked; the look on her face had changed. She needed him to do this for her. Beca, strong independent Beca who didn't need anyone's help, let alone ask for it, was standing in front of him asking him to do something for her. Jesse wasn't about to let her down now. He nodded quickly. Beca's face relaxed slightly, obviously less worried now that he had agreed.

There was a quick pause between them while Beca watched the police officer, Jesse took the opportunity to look closely at Beca. Her hair was coming lose and her outfit was ruffled, her hand was scrunched loosely at her side, obviously still hurting. As the officer began making his way back toward Beca her eyes turned slightly panicked.

"you okay?" Jesse asked.

"mmm" she hummed in response "you better bail me before I turn on someone" she joked.

"I will" Jesse hesitated slightly before stepping forward "or I'll drop by a carton of cigarettes at the very least." He saw Beca throw a quick glance over his shoulder before shocking him and putting her arms quickly around his neck pulling him towards him in a quick hug.

Jesse stood stunned for a second before returning the hug, his arms bending around her waist quickly. She whispered in his ear gently

"I swear to god please get Aubrey to leave or I won't be responsible for my actions" She hurried out. Jesse pulled away, pulling his arms from her waist, shaking his head.

He felt eyes on the back of his neck and saw the police officer approaching quickly. Shooting one last smile in Beca's direction he backed away.

Beca looked at Jesse quickly as the officer began pulling out his handcuffs. Somewhere in the distance she thought she heard Chloe groan softly and Lily admit a small squeak.

Beca placed her bag over her should stepping outside, looking around she saw Jesse standing on the opposite side of the path a small smile on his face.

"Hey Hilary Swank from million dollar baby" she smiled at him as they moved towards each other. She brought her arms out to greet him.

"heyyy" she said touching her fist to his palms "you know you just have to say "hey million dollar baby"" she said laughing at to look of concentration on his face as he tried to match her punch for punch "you don't have to reference a specific actress" He watched her as she moved down the path. "damn" he whispered as she looked at him "prison really changed you" Beca grinned at him continuing down the path.

"thanks for bailing me" she said elbowing him lightly in the side.

"it's alright. But you owe me big time" Beca stopped and turned to him raising a eyebrow but still smiling slightly.

"oh, really?" She laughed Jesse stopping in front of her.

"yep, do you know how freaking scary Aubrey is? She's like….Voldemort on steroids. Sucks the hope right out of you" He wasn't going to stop talking.

"fine. I owe you" she shouted over him throwing her head back "what do you want?"

He looked around for a second pulling a thoughtful face, after a few, very painful seconds, his eyes lit up " food" grabbing her wrist Jesse pulled Beca across the street to a greasy looking fast food place.

She rolled her eyes as he held open the door for her on the way in, looking around they saw they were the only two people there. Empty booths and tables filled the floor all slightly chipped or damaged after years of use. After ordering their food from the exhausted cashier, Jesse, ever the gentleman carried the tray over to a empty booth, placing the tray on the table he slid gently into the other side to Beca.

After a small while Jesse turned conversation towards that evenings events, smiling at Beca when she refused to talk about fat Amy narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"but arrested. That's cool..you can add that to amazingly scary ear spike and death glare right?"

"I didn't even get charged" she retorted, slapping his hand as he tried to steal her ketchup.

"judging by the look on the managers face he was to besotted to charge you, pretty sure I heard him say something along the lines of voice of a goddess or something" his face holding in a smirk.

"you are such a weirdo. He did not" Beca replied "maybe it was the fact that it wasn't actually my fault..that could be it"

"nope" Jesse responded "pretty sure it was the voice of a goddess thing…much better sound to it"

Beca grimaced and continued to eat her food, she looked up to find Jesse's check covered in what she really hoped was mustard. She held in her laugh, debating wheatear or not she should tell him before giving in and biting down on her lip before speaking.

"you have a little" she gestured to his check, indicating the spot that marked his face. Jesse just stared at her blankly watching her hand movement vaguely.

"mustard. Face. Come on" Beca moaned. Jesse continued to keep his face blank.

"Jesse you have food on your face. Wipe it off"

Jesse picked up the napkin on the table and wiped down the wrong side of his face. Beca snorted.

"Seriously" she said sliding round to his side of the booth grabbing the napkin as she went. Moving one hand to grab his face to move it so she could reach the spot she placed her thumb under his chin and placed her palm flat on his check. She turned his head so she could reach the spot on his face, wiping it roughly before checking she'd got it all. Turning his face back to hers Beca saw the glint in Jesse's eye as he tried to control his face. Suddenly it clicked. He had know where the mark was all along. She pushed his face away quickly before sharply pulling back her hand.

"ugh you are such a DORK" she exclaimed, moving back to her side of the booth, scowling at Jesse who was now laughing loudly. She kept her eyes narrowed till he finished chuckling at her actions, still grinning Jesse rolled his eye at her in a odd reverse of rolls. Finishing their meals in relative silence, apart from Jesse laughing under his breath every 30 seconds the pair pushed away their trays at the same time.

"come one" Jesse sighed. "Lets get back to campus"

He stood up moving towards the door. Looking back at Beca he saw she hadn't moved "come on jail house, or I'll send you back in" He shouted while walking out the door, waiting on the other side for walked out the door with her eyes still narrowed at him as they walked over to his car.

"you can't do that, you already bailed me" She sulked. He reached for his keys in his pocket reaching for the passenger door first

"I don't know" he mumbled "I could tell them I got the wrong one and I want a refund" smiling widely as he opened the door for her, rolling her eyes Beca stepped towards the car door that was separating her and Jesse "we both know you got the best deal" she smiled stepping into the car shutting the door on Jesse's laugh.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So" said Jesse slamming the car door. They had just pulled up on campus after the quick drive home and the place was empty. Small lights shined from dorm windows and street lights lit the pathways leading off to different directions.

"you want me to walk you home?" he peered over the top of the car locking it in the process.

"ya know I can look after myself" Beca replied walking in front of the path heading towards her dorm.

"oh I know that" Jesse laughed "how is the hand anyway?" stepping in to step just behind Beca.

"fine, a little sore but luckily I have a terrible right hook" She concluded looking at her hand. Jesse laughed still walking behind her. Beca stopped and so did Jesse she turned to Jesse sighing pointedly.

"what are you doing weirdo?"

"I'm following you" he relied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Beca raised her eyebrows at the comment and tilted her head in a questioning way.

"you said you didn't need me to walk you back…so I'm following you instead" Beca turned quickly and carried on walking hiding her smile in the process. Jesse continued to follow her, keeping several steps between the pair.

"so you're basically a stalker then?" Beca threw over her shoulder.

"stalker is such a negative word…I prefer protective shadow or international super spy" Beca snorted as they approached her dorm entrance.

"seriously? Your going with super spy?" Jesse joined her in step shoving her gently.

"I could be a spy? All mysterious and sexy" Jesse countered using a hurt tone. Beca just replied by raising a single eyebrow at him.

"oh and I suppose the whole brooding angst thing is just what a spy needs on missions" Beca bit back a smile as the stepped up to Baker hall. "and incase you hadn't noticed I delivered you safely to your destination. Mission complete" He smiled cockily at her.

Beca resisted shoving him off the stoop for being such a nerd. His smile was infectious and the more she tried to resist laughing at his silly jokes, quips and movie references the more she found herself smiling and laughing along with him. He had looked after her tonight, bailing her out and waiting for her outside the police station. She knew that he had feelings for her and that he was being patient in breaking down her wall one by one, ensuring that she trusted him before he tried anything. As she looked up at him she realised that he had already pushed aside her walls without her even noticing, tensing slightly Beca thought about the time they had spent together over the last few months and noticed none of the days she spent smiling and laughing hadn't involved Jesse or the Bella's. Whether it was seeing the look at relief cross over his face when she handed him his morning cup of coffee, at the radio station, or seeing him react to the movies he forced her to watch. He had gradually made his way past her walls. It scarred the shit out of her.

"you gonna open the door?" he inquired. Beca shook herself out of her thoughts and searched for her keys. Once she found them and had opened the door she looked back at Jesse.

"ermm thanks for tonight" she stuttered quickly. He smiled down at her and waved a hand.

"don't worry about it. But you owe me something more then just greasy food. I had to deal with Aubrey. You owe me big, Mitchel" he joked turning away heading towards his own bed.

Beca felt her stomach drop slightly. Fuck it.

"Jesse" she called out "want to come upstairs?" the last end of her sentence trailed off. The look on his face told her that, despite the last word being a slight whisper, he had caught the whole thing and was now staring at her in shock.

He nodded quickly and made his way back up the stairs.

"if your sure" he questioned as she held the door open for him.

"just go inside nerd" Beca snapped quickly pushing him through the door.

They walked up the stairs quietly; Beca was retracing though process to see if she could pinpoint the exact point where her mouth and brain stopped communicating.

Walking down her corridor Beca heard the loss of Jesse's footsteps following behind her and turned to him. His mouth was wide open and he looked like he was on the verge of saying something. Beca took a step towards Jesse, a concerned look passing across her face, she moved directly in front of him but Jesse still didn't respond. He closed his mouth, opened it again and remained silent. Beca couldn't wait any longer, patience wasn't her strong suit. She flicked Jesse hard on the forehead.

"ow" he shouted "are you serious Beca? In the forehead?" He exclaimed rubbing his forehead.

"you were stuck in some weird voodoo trance dude" she retorted shrugging her shoulders "besides it can't have hurt that bad!" at the look on his face she sighed and moved her hand up . He flinched away looking at her suspiciously. She tried again moving his hand away from the area and inspected it dramatically moving her face closer to Jesse's"

"it's fine. Not even red" She declared her hand traveling down to his shoulder.

"It hurts," he said moving closer to Beca.

The air between them became thick and tense. Beca mentally reprimanded herself, she knew as soon as she invited him up that it would lead to something else. She had avoided her feelings for Jesse, but now with his hand moving to her hip she couldn't think of anything.

Inhaling slightly as his had grazed her hip she followed his lead and moved her second hand up to his chest leaning into him slightly. Jesse was looking down at Beca his eye's focused on her lips, she move her hand across running her fingers through his hair and fisted at the back of his neck, pulling him so their lips brushed together gently. In one swift movement Jesse covered the little distance between them and covered her mouth with his.

Beca's response was immediate. She wrapped both hands around his neck tilting her head up to give him better access. Jesse pulled her against his body, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. The hum that pushed through Beca's body was electric. The pent up tension flowed through their kiss waking up every sense between them. Jesse pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall. Beca moaned slightly into the kiss arching herself into Jesse. Just when she was beginning to feel light headed, Jesse's hands moved down to her hips and he broke their kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers taking deep breaths, Beca breathed in heavily trying, and failing to regain her breath.

Jesse moved back looking at her, eyes ablaze the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile. Beca felt the electricity surge through her again, before she could act on it she pulled her self together. Moving her hands to tangle with his, she pushed herself away from the wall side stepping past Jesse who she pulled with her. Heading towards her door Jesse pulled his hands away from her, feeling the loss of contact for a second before she felt him move closer behind her hands on her waist once more. He kissed the top of her head gently as she fished for her key's, moving further down to plant a kiss just behind her ear as she pulled her key's out of her bag. She felt Jesse move her hair aside as he worked his way down her neck as she opened the door. It took Beca a split second to realise all the Bella's were crowded in her part of the room looking at her with slightly amused exspressions. Jesse's head jerked away from Beca's neck as Amy said "what up shawshank!"

There was a small silence before Cynthia-Rose smiled and nodded in approval.

"see you got yourself a bitch"

Beca scanned the room quickly looking at each girls face. Each one seemed to be smiling happily at her with little positive nods of their head.

Beca's eyes landed on Aubrey whose brow was furrowed in thought and her eye's blazing with anger. Oh shit. There was a long pause before Aubrey spoke, the room had gone silent as each person in it held their breath for Aubrey's judgment.

Aubrey stood up slowly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, turning her eyes on Beca and then to Jesse she swallowed hard.

"he's not allowed into practice" She said finally, pointing at Jesse.

Beca's mouth dropped open. She realised Aubrey was waiting for a reply.

"okay. Yeah fine" Beca tripped out.

Aubrey stormed past them, Jesse jumped out the way before she bowled him over.

"did that just happen?" he ask confused. The Bella's just nodded all slightly taken a back by Aubrey's display. Chloe spoke up.

"I think she might have finally realised she's being a bit…"

"frigid bitch" supplied Amy getting up of the bed.

"I was going to say uptight. Bella meeting at 8 tomorrow" Chloe said beginning to exit the room. Stopping as she passed Beca and whispering in her ear "I want all the details"

Beca just nodded gently as each Bella left the room closing the door behind them, she turned to Jesse and rolled her eyes dropping her things on the floor. Jesse's eyes were darting between her and the door looking at a loss for words. Beca stepped forward and he looked down at her a questioning look in his eyes. Beca just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I think she approves" he mumbled stepping closer to Beca grabbing one of her hands.

"uhuh" Beca said looking up at Jesse "she already thinks I have a toner for you"

A jaw aching grin lit up Jesse's face.

"you totally do" he joked, when she shook her head in response He insisted harder "you do, trust me" Jesse's hand snaked around her waist his palm flat on her back. Moving his head closer he whispered gently "you still owe me by the way" Beca's mouth went dry as she felt Jesse's breath against her cheek, she looked into his eyes and saw a playful desire burning behind them. Beca smiled gently at Jesse pulling him in closer, the air between them was thick and Beca found it hard to concentrate.

"well we better get even then" she whispered against his lips. With that she pulled him, in his arms wrapping around her almost instantly and pulling her against him.

The last thing Beca was sure of was Jesse's grin against her mouth before she lost herself in the haze.


End file.
